


Little More

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, idol!jackson and singer!jaebum, jinyoung and yugyeom are only mentioned, this is supposed to be shorter but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: k-R&B singer Jaebum & idol Jackson.basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to maddy for the prompt and i'm sorry if i butchered it. i tried  
> if the spacing looks weird i'm sorry idk why either

Jaebum feels his blanket getting tugged and he lets out a small whine, pleading to be left alone. Just with one pull, his blanket is suddenly gone. He immediately sits up with the grumpiest face known to mankind and sees Bambam at the end of his bed with the blanket in one hand. “Give me back my blanket I can sleep for at least another hour.”

“Hyung, if you sleep for another hour you’ll only have time to brush your teeth before we leave.” Bambam scolds, throwing the blanket aside. He takes his phone out and starts texting while saying, “Shower or you’re going to stink up the venue.”

And with that, Bambam leaves the room as he continues to text. Jaebum groans and wonders why he lets himself make decisions when he’s drunk.

_“Hyung, please go with me to the GOT3 concert…” Bambam begs as he shakes Jaebum’s shoulder violently. “I’just met with Yugyeom and he really wants me to go…”_

_“Get Mark to go with you.” Jaebum replies._

_“I am going.” Mark adds._

_"Yugyeom gave me 4 tickets, Mark and Youngjae are going so you’ll have to come too. Please…” Bambam begs, pouting and hitting him like a child._

_Jaebum’s face turns into an annoyed one as he pushes Bambam’s face aside. He takes his umpteenth shot of soju and mutters, “Fine, whatever.”_

Jaebum curses himself as he gets off the bed, heading towards the closet to look for clothes to wear. He takes out the Snoop Dogg Vetements shirt Youngjae claims he wears too much and a pair of ripped jeans. After showering, he puts his outfit and decides to go with a cap as well.

“What’s with the cap?” Youngjae greets Jaebum as soon as he enters the car. “I know your song is rising on the Melon charts, but I don’t think these fan girls are going to recognize you.”

Throwing an empty pack of chips at him, Jaebum asks, “Why are you driving, anyways? I’m not ready to die yet.”

“He needs to practice.” Mark explains as he puts his seatbelt on. He pats Youngjae’s back and sighs. “Let’s go and get this thing over with.”

The line to enter the venue is already stretching a mile, with 80% of it comprising of girls. 90% are wearing some sort of band merch and Jaebum is 100% sure he looks out of place right now. The moment the line starts moving, Jaebum lets out a relieved sigh and pushes the rest to move faster as he just wants to go in and sit.

“Excuse me, are you Defsoul?”

Jaebum was texting away on his phone when he hears the soft voice of a girl behind him. He turns around - the angle where his visuals shine best - to see a group of girls who immediately squeal. Jaebum smiles and bows at them. “Yeah…you recognize me?”

“We’re fans! I’ve listened to your album and I love it.” A girl exclaims. “Can we take a photo with you?”

Mark offers to take the photo for them, which makes the girls direct their attention to how good looking Jaebum’s entourages are. After the photo, the girls run away to their spots excitedly as Jaebum watches them fondly. “Who said fan girls don’t know me?”

“That’s because your marketing team is doing a great job.” Bambam says, still texting on his phone like he always does. “A.k.a me.”

Scoffing, Jaebum says, “Marketing team? You guys are the only team I have.”

Before Bambam could retort, the lights go off and the crowd screams in unison. Jaebum closes his ears as he realizes something: he knows nothing about the group. All he knows is they’re famous for having only one Korean member and two foreign ones. He thinks he might’ve heard a few of their songs on the radio like WOLO and Boom Boom Boom, but that’s about it. If the girls around him knew, they’d probably kick his ass out.

The intro video starts playing - clips of silhouettes dancing to an EDM tune. Jaebum bops his head to the beat, trying to make out what the members look like. Bits of their faces start to show and Jaebum doesn’t know what to expect - of course they’re a good looking bunch. What he doesn’t expect though, is to see one of the members bearing his abs. He’s the one with a cap on his head and an unzipped jacket in the clip. Jaebum chokes on air and tries his best to not look like an idiot. The clip finally ends and the members arrive on stage with a grand entrance. Three high chairs appear and Jaebum leans forward to see the members, trying to guess which one was it who had the nice abs. Is it his weakness? Maybe.

The song WOLO starts with the one in the middle chair’s deep voice singing (or speaking? The screaming is too much for Jaebum’s hearing) and soon enough they start dancing and Jaebum finds himself losing the members among the dancers. These boys are amazing performers, he could admit that. He leans back and waits for the song to end and for the members to introduce himself.

“What’s up Seoul?” The leader greets and is replied with a chorus of screaming. Jaebum wonders why he didn’t get ear plugs before he came.

“We’re GOT3!” The three boys on stage does their greeting. The leader, also the owner of said abs, steps forward and introduces himself, “I’m leader Jackson Wang, so happy to see you guys again.”

Jaebum is blown away, he can say that much. His eyes are glued on the screen focusing on Jackson with his mouth agape. Jaebum recognizes him - of course, the variety star - but to see him in real life is a whole different experience. Jackson takes his cap off to reveal the blonde hair beneath it as well as the big smile he’s been hiding. When the other members introduce themselves and talk about the weather or whatever it is they do at concerts, Jaebum tunes out and takes his phone out. He types ‘Jackson Wang’ in the search bar and scrolls through his wiki page, swallowing everything he sees.

He’s from Hong Kong,  _interesting_ , he used to be a national fencer but quit to become a kpop star,  _bizarre_ , he is a rising variety star,  _that’s right I’ve seen him in at least ten different shows–_

“At least act interested.” Mark chuckles at him. _I am interested_ , Jaebum thinks, _but only in one member._ He puts his phone away and goes back to watching the stage.

Jackson’s stage presence is something of a different caliber. Jaebum hasn’t gone to much concerts, let alone of idol groups, but he’s sure Jackson’s aura is just something else. Every single time he sings or raps, Jaebum gets taken aback by how deep his voice is. And yet, the little talks in between their songs has him acting like a cute puppy who laughs a little too shrilly.

When the show ends, Jaebum is the first to leave, unable to bear the heat and the screaming already. He wants to stay and look at Jackson’s face a little longer but his body wants him to get the hell home.

“What a show! I love their songs.” Youngjae exclaims the moment he steps out.

“It was so loud.” Jaebum grumbles.

“I used to go to the same dance studio as Yugyeom, you know. That's why we still hang out.” Bambam points out proudly. “He’s the one who gave me free tickets.”

“We know, you’ve told us like a million times.” Mark remarks, earning a soft hit on his arm.

“Who was your favorite member?” Youngjae asks them. “Mine is probably Jinyoung - I like his voice. Jackson is really funny, too.”

“Jinyoung, probably.” Mark replies. “I like him 'cos he’s cute.”

“Definitely Yugyeom. But I like Jackson as well.” Bambam muses. “I’ve always asked Yugyeom to introduce me to Jackson, but he told me Jackson is too busy.”

The three of them then turn to face Jaebum, waiting for his answer. Gulping, Jaebum hopes his face doesn’t show how nervous he feels towards the question. _If I say it, will they tease me for ages to come? Will they let me live?_ “Jackson’s pretty cool I guess.”

“You’re so predictable.” Youngjae chortles, making the rest laugh as well.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The deep voice and great abs but with a cute personality - isn’t Jackson obviously your type?”

Jaebum scratches the back of his neck. He has never dated another man, so he has no idea how his friends knows his type. Perhaps he is just that predictable. He clears his throat and suggests, “Let’s go eat, I’m partially deaf now and hungry as hell.”

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

Jaebum would be lying if he said he hasn’t been watching Jackson ever since he attended the concert. He goes as far as to check the shows Jackson is a cast member in and pretends to coincidentally come across it when he’s watching the TV. Living with the other 3 boys makes it hard for him to crush on the idol without getting teased endlessly, so he has to do it discreetly. The members throw suspicious glances at him for suddenly watching TV when they’re used to him being cooped in the studio, but he tells them he’s taking a break since his song is doing well on the charts. That is a lie because he’s been pressured to do even better with his next release - but watching Jackson making the world brighter with his laughter is a great way to relax.

“Hyung, maybe you should do variety show appearances. Happy Together or something like that. That way you’ll get more exposure.” Bambam suggests as he sits next to Jaebum watching the episode Jackson is featured in.

“I’m not _that_ popular yet.” Jaebum sighs. “I’d rather focus on my music for now.”

“Then stop watching TV and go back in the studio!” Youngjae laughs, a pillow flying towards his face just a moment after.

 

 

 

 

  
As he scrolls down his Twitter timeline, Jaebum’s eyes fleets towards a tweet from a Jackson Wang update account retweeted by a girl he follows. His heart flutters at the account’s icon which is a photo of a smiley Jackson.

_@jwanggot3fans: don’t forget to tune into the radio show Jackson is going to be a guest in at 5pm today!_

A link is inserted and it’s a popular radio channel Jaebum frequently listens to, which suddenly excites him. He stands up from the couch when he realizes that it’s already 4:50 pm and he needs to get in a car fast. He goes looking for his friends and finds Bambam on a yoga mat in his room. 

Jaebum snickers at his attempt at a yoga pose and asks, “Can I please take a photo of this and send it to Mark?”

“He’s literally seen me naked, nothing embarrasses me anymore.” Bambam rolls his eyes. “What do you want anyways?” 

  
“Oh, right.” Jaebum starts, already getting excited at his plan. “I’m going grocery shopping, want anything?” 

  
Bambam narrows his eyes. “You never go grocery shopping.”

 

“We’re running out of some stuff I need.” 

  
“Okay, I’m following.” 

  
“What? No.”

“Wait for me in the car!”  
Jaebum groans and slams the door behind him as he heads towards his car like a teenager throwing a tantrum. He ignites the engine and immediately tunes into the radio, already smiling at the thought of hearing the deep voice that captured his heart a few nights ago. His smile drops when he sees Bambam approaching the car. He locks the car doors and laughs at how stupid Bambam looks yanking the car door. After a minute of him screaming obscenities, Bambam is allowed in. The first thing he does is to turn off the radio, mumbling about how loud it is. Jaebum panics a little and turns it back on, slightly angry. Bambam mutters a low ‘okay…’ and puts his seat belt on.

  
As soon as they start driving, Bambam notices that Jaebum is taking the least convenient route. Before he could say anything, he sees Jaebum turning up the volume discreetly and biting his lower lip nervously. Bambam narrows his eyes once more.

“Any ahgases tuning in? I’m sure most of you are, because of who the special guest is today!” The DJ says. 

Bambam gets excited at this and claps his hands. “Oh my god, who’s appearing? I hope it’s Yugyeom.” 

  
“How would I know.” Jaebum mutters back. 

  
“The guest today is the handsome and manly ball of energy; Jackson Wang!” The DJ announces and is followed by Jackson’s excited shriek. 

  
“Hello everyone! It’s Jackson here - so happy to be on this show again.” 

  
A small smile forms on Jaebum’s lips as he could imagine how Jackson probably looks like saying that. His bright smile, reaching his eyes… Jaebum’s smile grows even wider. The topic continues to Jackson’s current activities, including the tour his group is in right now and the current album they’re promoting. Jaebum isn’t focusing much on the topic, rather just focusing on the way Jackson pronounces some words and the way his voice is deep but his laughter isn’t. 

 

“Before we play the song I’m about to play next, will you explain why you chose it?” The DJ asks. 

  
“I thought playing my group’s song would be too obvious for the fans, so I chose a song I’m listening to a lot these days. I want my fans to hear it too!” 

  
“Right, so this next song is Defsoul’s Prove It!” 

  
Hitting the brake immediately before he hits the car in front of him, Jaebum feels his heart skipping a beat. Two beats, in fact. His own song plays in the car and Bambam immediately turns the volume up. “Hyung! It’s your song! Jackson listens to your song!”

 

Bambam continues to grumble about how if he knew Jackson was a fan he could’ve convinced Yugyeom to give him backstage passes, but Jaebum is still staring ahead as he tries to grasp the idea that Jackson Wang knows him. Jackson listens to his song. _A lot_. Bambam takes his phone out, most probably to send a mass text to the team about this. The traffic light turns green and Jaebum continues to drive at a ridiculously slow speed, trying not to hit any cars but also still shocked at this news. 

The song ends as Jaebum sees the supermarket in sight. He pulls up at the parking lot and tries to focus on looking for a spot. The DJ says, “If you just tuned in, we have Jackson Wang with us right now. The song I played was Prove It by Defsoul, as per requested by our Jackson.”

“I like it so much, hyung!” Jackson exclaims, making Jaebum feel like flinging himself out of this car. He looks away to hide his beet red face from Bambam, hoping his friend won’t notice it. Jackson continues, “I discovered Defsoul last week and all his songs are great but this one is my favorite. When he sings, it feels like he’s singing to me!”   
Bambam laughs at this and nudges Jaebum. “Hyung, he has a crush on you too.”

Holding back the grin threatening to appear, Jaebum nudges him back and says, “Shut up.”

“Wah, that is very true. Do you know the singer? You are known to be friends with everybody, after all.” The DJ inquires. 

  
“Oh, I wish.” Jackson laughs. “I looked him up and he seems to be a really…chic and sexy guy, you know? He might be too cool for me.” 

  
Texting on his phone again, Bambam shakes his head as he laughs. “Holy shit, I hope Mark is tuning in right now.”

“Maybe Defsoul is listening right now? Let’s hope he is!” The DJ suggests. 

  
“He’s probably the kind of guy who listens to the alternative channel.” Jackson says, earning a laugh from the DJ. “But if he is, I hope he knows that I hope he continues to make more songs and I would love to meet him!”

As the conversation steers towards Jackson’s favorite food, Jaebum turns the radio off. Bambam slowly turns to look at Jaebum, checking to see if the man is okay because he seems a little…catatonic. Jaebum just stares ahead, gripping on the steering wheel of the unmoving car.

“Hyung, I see an empty—“

“I should hit him up on twitter.” Jaebum suggests out of nowhere. He takes out his phone right away but Bambam hits his hand, causing the phone to fall between his legs.

“Hyung, you know how stupid you get when you act on impulse.” Bambam warns. Jaebum grits his teeth and pulls Bambam to put him in a headlock, not minding that they’re in the middle of a parking lot. Bambam taps his arm urgently as he manages to choke out, “At least wait for Mark if you want to be dumb.”

 

 

 

 

Sipping on his drink, Mark shrugs. “Do it.”

“Shouldn’t we wait? Like a day or two? Surely there’s got to be a strategy.” Bambam suggests. Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“What ‘we’? Jaebum clearly has a huge boner for Jackson so just let him do it or he’ll just continue watching him on TV and act like we don’t know.” Mark scoffs.

“Wait,” Jaebum stands up from his seat at the dinner table. “You guys knew?”

Hitting him with the do-you-take-us-for-idiots look, both Mark and Bambam nod. Bambam throws his hands up. “I guess. Just tweet him or whatever. Just don’t make it sound too eager.”

“I won’t. I know what I’m doing.”

“Says the guy who drunk tweeted Jun.K professing his love.”

“That was one time.”

 

 

 xxxxx

 

 

_@defseoul94: I actually do listen to mainstream radio… @jacksonwang852g3 thanks for the love_

 

“Thanks for the love? Cheesy.” Youngjae snickers.

Biting his nails after hitting the tweet button, Jaebum finds himself restless. He decides to continue working on his song but he’s proven to be too distracted for his own good. He then goes out of is room/studio and meets the other boys in the kitchen. He volunteers to cook and they let him because they know when Jaebum needs distraction. If that wasn’t enough, Jaebum takes out the vacuum and starts cleaning the floor. He eventually falls asleep on the couch after only cleaning a portion of the living room floor, phone still in hand.

“Hyung, wake up!”

Jaebum jolts awake and immediately checks his phone. He asks, “Did he reply me?”

“No, but…” Youngjae pulls out his phone and shoves it at Jaebum’s face. Adjusting his sleepy eyes to the screen, Jaebum sees an article already written about him and Jackson. The article implies a new friendship blossoming between the underground R&B artist with the trending idol, saying how little similarities they share but how fitting they’d be. The proof brought forth is what Jackson said on the radio show followed by Jaebum’s tweet. What’s surprising, though, is that they got a hold of the fan photo of Jaebum at GOT3’s concert. “Brilliant,” Jaebum sighs, “now I look like an obsessed fan if he—“

“Oh.” Mark utters disinterestedly, looking at his phone screen while he eats his cereal. “He replied.”

Jaebum scrambles to check his mentions as he runs into his room and locks the door behind him.

 

_@jacksonwang852g3: @defseoul94 forgive me for assuming! I don’t suppose you enjoy GOT3 too~?_

_@defseoul94: @jacksonwang852g7 I see you’ve seen the fan photo…I enjoyed the show ^^_

_@jacksonwang852g3: @defseoul94 if I knew you were there, I would’ve brought you backstage…_

 

Jaebum knows he meant to meet him backstage and get acquainted, but he can’t help the grin from forming on his face. After seeing how flooded his mentions is, Jaebum decides that he needs to be make his flirting more discreet. Direct message.

 

_Hey, thank you for that shout out on the radio. Seriously_

_I heard it topped the charts :o_

_Thanks to you~_

_You deserve it. It’s such a great song! I want the whole world to hear it_

_I also hope I could hear you sing it live some day_

 

Jaebum’s palm starts sweating. This is his chance. It’s now or never – he must invite Jackson to come watch his live gig. He checks his schedule to see that the next one is this very weekend as a special guest at this edgy pop up club. He loves small exclusive gigs like this because it’s more intimate and everyone’s drunk enough to be a collectively pleasant crowd. But to invite Jackson…

 

_I have a gig this weekend @ the secret socie_ _ty pop up club I can put you on my guest list_

_If you’re not busy, that is…_

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

“You DM-ed him and invited him?!” Bambam exclaims. “I know it's an invites only event, but if he comes there’ll be a frenzy with the fan girls outside the venue.”

Jaebum grimaces and pushes Bambam’s face away with his hand that isn’t holding his beer bottle.

“Hyung that’s enough.” Youngjae snatches the bottle in Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum frowns at him but is unable to do anything to stop him because that is in fact his third bottle. He almost never drinks before his shows, but today’s gig is an especially nerve wrecking one.

_@jacksonwanggot3updates: someone saw Jackson near the pop up club Defsoul is performing at!_

He honestly never though Jackson would actually take up the invitation. He did not reply to Jaebum’s invitation in the DM, so he assumed it was drowned by his million other DM’s…or he isn’t _that_ interested. But now, Jaebum wishes he never saw that tweet but he did and he starts wondering if Jackson would prefer him in a leather or a bomber jacket. _Leather because it’s my best fit, duh._

“We’re on in a few.” Youngjae announces backstage. He puts a hand on Jaebum’s back and asks, “Are you okay, hyung?”

“Let’s go.” Jaebum declares, avoiding the question. He wants to get this over with. He wants to just perform and meet Jackson later if he’s lucky – but he won’t do it sober. The liquid courage is slowly starting to power him up, giving him some much needed confidence. He grabs the microphone and enters the stage saying, “It’s Defsoul.”

The crowd cheers for him, shouting his name and whistling. It’s an intimate setting as compared to a usual gig, since it’s only a pop up club. Jaebum could see every single person in the-

A familiar face hidden by a cap is standing by the side, giving him a small wave. Jaebum feels his stomach doing multiple back flips and he considers pretending to faint so he doesn’t have to perform anymore. He turns around to the crew backstage and whispers a request for vodka, winking. Taking a deep breath, he turns back towards the crowd and says, “Here’s _I Have To Let Go_.”

 

 

 

7 songs have passed and Jaebum has lost count of the number of and types of drinks he’s had. He’s beyond tipsy and so is his crowd, as they have been singing along horribly but heart warmingly to all of his songs. Jaebum wishes all this is enough to distract him from the handsome man with the cap in the crowd, but it isn’t. Throughout the songs, sometimes Jackson would be recording it, or swaying along, and sometimes singing along to the catchier songs. Jaebum is now ready for the last and, debatably, best song.

“Can I please-” Jaebum puts the glass down and points towards the crowd. “Can I please call someone out?”

Everyone starts looking around, wondering who Jaebum is calling for. Jaebum points at Jackson and speaks too close to the mic, “That- hey. You know I’m talking to you. Come on, come here. It’s lonely up here.”

Gasps and murmurs are heard as everyone starts realizing who the person leaning by the wall is. Jackson starts laughing and shakes his head, but Jaebum is having none of that. He goes down from the stage, making Mark slap himself on the forehead. Jaebum walks towards the blonde and grabs his hand, pulling him. Jackson doesn’t resist and follows him.

“Do you guys know who this is?” Jaebum asks the crowd once he manages to pull Jackson up on stage with him. His hand is still holding Jackson’s, gripping it hard. The crowd gives out a big 'duh’ and Jackson smiles cheekily, bowing gratefully. Jaebum releases the hold and grabs his glass back. “I invited him to the show tonight because he wanted to watch me sing.”

The girls are 'ooh’ and 'ahh’-ing at this, taking their phones out to record this. Jaebum probably won’t realize even if someone stabs him right now due to how drunk he is, so he definitely doesn’t realize he’s been staring at Jackson since he pulled the idol on stage. Jackson looks absolutely better in person even with mild make up on. Jaebum congratulates himself for getting drunk enough to pull this off. Jackson catches Jaebum’s stare and sends the older one into a blushing mess, as if his face isn’t red enough. Jaebum downs his drink and signals the DJ to start playing the next song.

“Jackson-sshi said he loves this song.” The crowd cheers as Jaebum says this. Prove It starts playing and the lighting is dimmed to focus on them. Frowning, Jaebum is sure Bambam had set this up. Jackson takes his cap off as he smiles nervously. Jaebum puts the glass away and points at Jackson. “So let’s sing it together, okay?”

Backstage, Bambam and Youngjae are rolling on the floor laughing while Mark is just watching in despair. “What is this idiot doing?”

“ _Look at me for a second, don’t be too awkward_.” Jaebum sings, moving in front of Jackson to make the blonde look at him and completely ignoring the fact that he has a crowd watching. “ _Don’t worry, your heart wants me so be honest_.”

The sound of camera shutters clicking and fans singing along is drowned when Jackson takes the mic from Jaebum and sings the next part, “ _That the background picture in your phone is me/ That you will hold my empty hand.”_

Letting Jackson sing the next few line, Jaebum stands a little too close next to him and focuses on every little detail on his face as he sings. He is snapped out of his daydream when Jackson holds the mic for him, telling him to sing the chorus. “ _I hope we can be closer to each other/ I hope that you understand my heart_.”

The DJ then lowers the volume as echoes of the crowd chanting 'Little more! Little more!’ resounds throughout the venue. Jaebum sings the small bit 'I want you baby’ as he still has his eyes locked with Jackson, making the blonde flustered. Not an ounce of doubt or nervousness left in him, Jaebum puts an arm around Jackson’s shoulders and holds him close as Jackson sings the next parts more comfortably. They seem to be molded to fit each other like this, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. Burying his face in Jackson’s hair and muttering the words to the song, he smiles at the strawberry scent mixed with the cologne Jackson’s wearing.

At one point, probably because he's too nervous, Jackson forgets the next line and turns his head a little bit to ask for help. Jaebum whispers the line in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. “ _I keep wanting to go, just you and me/ I want to do everything, you and me/ My head is full of you, I want to hug you now_.”

The crowd then helps to sing the chorus out loud as Jaebum wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist from the back, butterflies in his stomach be damned. He’s pretty sure Jackson can feel his heart thumping like an elephant’s stomps against his back, but Jaebum doesn’t care. He hears Jackson’s laughter mixed in the words of his song as he realizes that he won’t be able to think of anything else the next time he sings this song. It’ll just be Jackson. Jackson’s laughter, the way he rests his arms on Jaebum’s, the way he’s smelling right now… If only Jaebum wasn’t dead drunk.

The song fades to an end, earning a chorus of cheers and claps from the crowd. Everyone loved it, obviously. Jaebum still has his arms wrapped around Jackson’s waist, his head laying comfortably on Jackson’s shoulder as he feels himself drifting off to sleep.

“Jaebum-sshi?” Jackson softly nudges him. He turns around to face him and immediately has to catch a sleeping Jaebum in his arms. He sighs as he guides the drunkard backstage. “What a way to leave a first impression, huh?”

 

 

 

An hour.

That’s how long Jaebum has stayed frozen in bed after he woke up. He woke up with the worst headache ever and wanted to grab a painkiller but stopped when he notices the weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see a mess of blonde hair lying in his arm with half of the person’s body practically hugging him like a bolster. It’s obviously Jackson, judging by the jacket he wore last night. Jaebum has been staring at the ceiling as he mentally curses himself for whatever it is he got himself into last night. He softly grabs his phone by the night stand and tries not to wake Jackson up. The more rational part of him appears and tells him to check Twitter.

Big mistake.

_@jwangster: this actually happened hdbjbfhbd_

A link is inserted to an article already written up ‘Singer Defsoul gets drunk during performance and invited GOT3’s Jackson on stage’.

_@jingyeomson: DEFSOUL WAS FUCKIN HUGGING HIM FROM THE BACK_

A photo is included of them doing exactly that. Jaebum’s face is flushed from all that alcohol and squished comfortably against Jackson’s shoulder.

_@itsjinyoungnotjr: jackson’s lucky ass got what he wanted omg I’m so happy for him_

Another photo of them is included, this time with Jaebum burying his face in Jackson’s hair. Jaebum cringes at himself, wondering if all that alcohol was really worth it. Before he could construct a text to Bambam asking him to help him out of this bed, he feels Jackson stirring in his sleep. The blonde then lifts his head up and faces him. Jackson, much to Jaebum's dismay, looks even better in the morning. With pursed lips and one hand rubbing his eye, Jaebum already knows this is his favorite sight. He wants to wake up to this everyday. He wants to make breakfast in bed for Jackson every morning if it means he can enjoy watching how the sunlight reaches Jackson's skin and make him glow.

“Good morning.” The idol greets. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” Jaebum mutters, embarrassed to even consider last night a proper meeting.

“Did you not remember what happened last night?” Jackson asks, genuinely curious.

Jaebum purses his lips and shows Jackson the screen of his phone of the article. “Just got my memory refreshed, actually.”

Laughing at the article, Jackson removes himself from Jaebum and sits up next to him. He stretches his limbs and lets out a soft moan that runs a million thoughts across Jaebum's mind. “I really wanted to talk to you last night but you fell asleep so I decided to hang out with your friends first.”

“Oh, geez. What’d you do?”

"Just drank and talked about business as usual. I was too tired to drive home so I bunked here."

"...I don't trust those guys. What'd they say?"

Jackson chuckles. "That they're your entourage and you need them because of things like last night."

"Of course...what else?"

“That you got drunk because you were nervous to see me.”

Jaebum scoffs. “Believe it or not, I regret it.”

Cocking his head to the left, Jackson asks, “Why?”

Turning to see Jackson's genuinely curious face, Jaebum asks, “W-wasn’t last night a mess?”

A slight tint of pink decorates Jackson’s face as he looks down. Jaebum has never been more in love. Jackson mutters, “Last night was actually the most fun I’ve had in a while. It was kinda…special.”

Jaebum sits up as well and ignores the fact that his hair is probably sticking in all directions now. He finds the gut in him to say this sober, “I’d sing to you all day if that’ll make you happy.”

Surprised at this sudden suggestion, Jackson bursts into his addictive laughter. He holds Jaebum’s hand assuringly and nods. “I’ll look forward to that.”

As the both of them sit on the bed next to each other, holding hands and staring at each other, Jaebum wonders. Is Jackson seeing this situation as he is? He's sending ultimate heart eyes at Jackson, hoping the message comes across clear. His hand holds Jackson's tighter as his heart beats too fast when Jackson leans in towards him. Jackson hesitates for a while, stopping midway and looking down at their hands. Jaebum lifts his trembling free hand and picks Jackson's chin up, pulling it closer to him. Jaebum plants a soft kiss on his lips, feeling Jackson's lips move against his as well. They part away slowly, but the sound of the bedroom door opening sends the both of them jumping away from each other. Mark stands by the door.

"So...Jackson's manager is here." Mark tells them. He notices the frozen look on their faces and explains, "To pick Jackson up..."

"Oh, right. Right." Jackson nods. Mark leaves the room and Jackson takes it as the cue for him to bid farewell. He looks at Jaebum who's still staring blankly ahead and says, "I, uh--"

"I'm sorry." Jaebum chuckles. "We literally just met and- I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't think straight sometimes."

Softly laughing at the honesty, Jackson smiles at Jaebum. He stands up and gathers his coat and cap from the floor, sighing. "I like you, Jaebum." Before Jaebum could even register what he just heard, Jackson continues, "I knew I did the moment you whispered the lines I forgot to me. It really felt like it was meant for me."

"It could be." Jaebum hurriedly adds, shifting to be on his knees.

"I want it to." Jackson admits, hand gripping his cap in hand. "But I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know yet."

They look at each other in silence, the only sound they can imagine is of their hearts trembling over their feelings. At some point, the both of them have found themselves falling for each other, but it's all happening too fast and they're...scared. An impatient honking is heard outside, making Jackson groan. He puts his cap on and says, "I'll be really busy until the end of the year, so I apologize if we won't meet for some time."

Jaebum could feel his heart breaking piece by piece, like an old tree bark shedding and dying. He nods understandably even thought all he wants to do is close the door and never let Jackson leave his side.

"Give me time to think, okay?" Jackson suggests, putting his cap on and heading towards the door. He stops just before leaving the room and adds, "You really are something, by the way. Please continue writing more songs like that. I'll...be waiting."

And with that, Jackson leaves. Jaebum hears the sound of a car driving away, making him wince at the thought of never seeing Jackson again other then on the TV screen. Well, not for some time at least. Jackson's words circles his thoughts, _I'm afraid, you really are something, I'll be waiting_. Jaebum sighs deeply and crashes his head back on the pillow. _Fuck Jackson Wang._

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

A whole month has passed since then and Bambam enters Jaebum's room/studio along with Mark and Youngjae. Jaebum jolts awake on his chair, just realizing that he fell asleep while he was composing. Checking to see that he saved his last progress, he's stopped by Youngjae's hand. He looks up to see a worried frown on his friend's face. The younger man softly says, "Hyung, get out of the room for once."

"We don't want you to rot in here, no matter how good that new single is coming up." Bambam adds, massaging his shoulders. With just a little more coaxing, they manage to make him sit on the sofa in the living room with them. Bambam turns the TV on and the first thing that appears on the screen, bright and smiling, is Jackson. Bambam mumbles as he struggles with the remote and trying to change the channel, "What is my fucking luck-"

"Let it be." Jaebum tells him, putting the remote away. His friends turn to face him, wondering if they heard right. "It's okay. I haven't seen his face in a while."

The four of them sit together as they watch the show that is already halfway through, focusing on GOT3 and a few other idol groups discussing how they spend their holidays. Jackson's smiling face has a sad undertone as he explains how he never has the time to go back home, but he rejoices at the mention of his members being there for him. His ending message was to tell the fans living abroad that having a partner might ease their loneliness. Youngjae shifts in his seat, feeling uncomfortable being here. Mark turns to see Jaebum with his usual indifferent face.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Bambam breaks the silence once the show is over. Youngjae agrees and follows him to the kitchen.

Mark turns the TV off and turns to face Jaebum. "Do you miss him? Is that what this is about?"

Playing with his fingers, Jaebum mutters, "Yeah, what else could it be."

"Give him a call then."

"I'm too much of a bother. He's got better things to do."

"He'll make time if you matter that much to him."

"That's the thing." Jaebum snickers. "I don't think I matter to him. At all. I'm just a singer whose song he likes."

"The kiss must've meant something."

"It was out of impulse."

 Looking away because he doesn't have anything else to say, Mark nods. He nods because he knows what Jaebum is feeling. That uncertainty that has now been shrouded by negative thoughts. He could only offer a soft pat on his back. 

 

 

 

_can we meet_

_please_

 

Jaebum squints his eyes as he reads the message for the millionth time. He rubs the sleep off his eyes and sits up on his bed. It's 3 in the morning. It's a direct message. From Jackson.

 

_It's 3 am_

_are you okay? where are you_

 

Jaebum is already up and putting on his pants when a reply comes in.

 

_I miss you_

_it's ridiculous we've only met once_

_but I miss you and I want to see you_

 

Unknowingly, his eyes starts tearing up. Jaebum wipes his eyes and sits back down on the bed when his phone pings again.

 

_I'm outside the venue of that gig you did_

_it's freezing_

_I have a flight in a couple of hours but I want to see you first_

_can you make it?_

 

 

 

 

Jaebum parks his car across the street from the venue. Sitting on the floor by the doors is unmistakably Jackson, clutching his jacket tight with a scarf around his neck and a cap to cover his face. Jaebum quickly gets out of the car and runs towards him. Jackson's face lights up at the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. He looks up and sees a worried Jaebum standing in front of him. Jaebum squats in front of him and puts a hand on Jackson's cold cheek. He notices that Jackson's lips are very pale and he's shivering.

"How long have you been here?" Jaebum asks, shifting closer.

"An hour."

"But you sent that message 10 minutes ago."

"I've been passing by this place a lot." Jackson admits. "But tonight I decided to just sit and sort my feelings through. I'm done pretending to be scared."

"And you've been sitting here in this freezing weather contemplating on messaging me?" Jaebum asks in disbelief. "Do you want to die?!"

Laughing for the first time that day, Jackson holds his hand and says, "I like you, I really do."

"I like you too." Jaebum replies and rests his forehead against Jackson's, both of them smiling. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't do stupid shit like this again."

The both of them enter Jaebum's car after he offers to drive him to the airport. _What about your luggage? Won't your manager be mad at you?_ Jaebum asks once they sit in the comfort of the heater. _I disappeared in the middle of the night, my luggage is the least of my worries_ , Jackson replied. Jaebum can't help but to stare at how even in the dark and illuminated with only the street light, Jackson manages to still be breath taking. He is an artwork in Jaebum's eyes. An intriguing unfinished piece of artwork Jaebum wants to own for the rest of his life. He lifts Jackson's cap and runs a hand through his hair, noticing how it's brown now instead of the platinum color he had last month.

"So what do we do now?" Jackson asks, his eyes alight with new hope.

"Let's just stay here for an hour while you get warmed up." Jaebum says and leans in to press a soft kiss on Jackson's forehead. "We've got plenty of time to think."

**Author's Note:**

> some notes;  
> \- the gig scene is actually just an echo of [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRUJ9TcbFZk) actual thing Crush & Zion.T had it's honestly too cute  
> \- I Have To Let Go is the direct translation of that rly nice song JB composed on their latest japanese album  
> \- i am sorry again


End file.
